


Becoming Something Saner Than You Are

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Cora, Genderqueer!Stiles, Incest, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, alive!claudia, big sister!laura, candy striper!stiles, little!Derek, no regrets, sassy gay uncle Peter, stiles and claudia are magic and know about werewolves, why is everything i pair for derek either gay or incest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Laura do the ageplay, then they go back to BH to be with Peter, then pack happens, and everyone is a little queerer than they should probably be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes you need some help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a fairly long fic, but I didn't want to focus on it too much today cause I have like, fifteen other fics to work on, and like, woah.
> 
> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay needs.

Laura closed the door to the loft she and her brother shared in New York with a soft click and smiled when she heard Derek moving somewhere else in the apartment.

“Der, I’m home.” Her voice was quiet though, knowing that she wouldn’t need to speak any louder than that for her brother to hear her.

Derek was on her like a flash though, arms around her neck while he quietly buried his face in her neck. “Missed you, Laura.”

Laura smiled, putting her purse down in the kitchen doorway so she could pick the other werewolf up. They were the same height and Derek wasn’t too much bigger than her, so it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been, but it still always made Cora snicker when she was over for a visit.

Derek had been so quiet and withdrawn since the two of them had left Beacon Hills, it was nice to see Derek actually interacting for a change, even if it was only with his big sister.

“You didn’t have a nice day all to yourself for once?”

Derek pulled back and gave her a pout, looking far too cute for a man in his twenties. “Was too quiet and when I woke up after a nap I didn’t feel so big anymore and it was too lonely.”

Laura frowned, “Baby brother, you know you need to let big sister know when you don’t feel so big anymore. When you don’t feel so big you need a babysitter.”

Derek scowled at that, “Babysitters is icky. Miss Annie makes me watch baby shows and Jason said that it was improper for a little to have a sibling instead of a mommy or daddy. He shut up real good when I wolfed out, but he was still a jerk.”

Laura sighed, moving them into the living room, seeing that Derek had obviously had at least a little bit of fun when she saw the room strewn with his toys and the toy box mostly empty.

“I see you had fun, not picking up after yourself, this morning.”

Derek went a little red around his ears, “Sorry. I forgot.”

Laura smiled and slid down onto the couch, letting him arrange himself comfortably in her lap.

Really, what’s the point of being werewolves in a Big/little relationship if you can’t use your awesome powers to tote your little brother around like a puppy? There is none, that’s what.

“You know, just because you don’t like being babysat doesn’t mean that big sister wants you staying home all alone while so little, Der.”

Derek sighed and leaned in to bury his face in her shoulder again, “I know. I just felt like it’d all be too much, today.”

Laura nodded knowingly, pulling her brother closer for a snuggle, “I know that, pup. Big sister just worries.”


	2. Things Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, some things happen, Derek is adorable, Stiles shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay needs.

“Derek, don’t play with your veggies. You need to eat them to grow up big and strong, like Alpha.”

Derek sighed. He didn’t like his veggies though. He also didn’t like icky Andrew, Laura’s new babysitter she’d found in the werewolf community. He was awful and smelled like caffeine and tacos and made him nap on time today and even let him watch teletubbies while still sleepy and sucking on his paci without baby talking him.

He was the perfect babysitter.

But, he wasn’t Alpha.

“Want Laura.”

The babysitter didn’t bristle like any of the others would have at not being deemed as good as his alpha (and what right did they even have, getting annoyed when he preferred his actual caregiver over a babysitter who couldn’t even get his schedule right? None, that’s what.) He gave the little a sympathetic look, reaching out to gently turn Derek’s head towards him. “Hey, pup, look at me.”

Derek did, but he had a few tears slipping out that made Andrew look even more desperate to help. “Derek, you know Laura would be here with you if she could. She’ll be back in two hours though. I’m sure she misses her little just as much as her little misses her.”

Derek sniffled a little, “Be back soon?”

“Very soon.”

***

Derek and Laura had made themselves a nice little home in New York since the fire had happened.

The therapists that Laura could get Derek in to see, had called it ‘preservative regression’ where a person experiencing trauma would regress to a happier age in mind, to keep mental sanity.

Derek had called them weird for wanting him to play with toys and colour to make things better.

Then he tried it, and his opinion changed.

He didn’t know why he scoffed at the idea at first. Colouring gave him a sense of peace. Putting all the colours in their right places made him feel better. Using a pacifier seemed to help his concentration (which had been flitty at best since Beacon Hills) and kept his hands free so he could do other things. Like, play with this transformer, because it was awesome, and it needed to be played with right now.

He was in the middle of an epic battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. His head snapped up towards the entrance of the living room, just seeing his big sister come into the room with a small smile on her face as she thanked Andrew on his way out the door. She turned that smile on Derek when it shut again and for a moment, Derek felt frozen in place, unsure if he wanted to make grabby hands at her until he was cuddled or wait for her to come and give him a hug herself.

His hesitance left him with no choice when she crouched next to him and pulled the cuddly boy into her arms, scenting him very firmly until he was giggling with her face pressed into his neck.

When Laura pulled back with a smile, Derek couldn’t help the goofy grin on his own face behind his paci as he leaned up to give her a ‘welcome home’ kiss on the cheek (with the paci still in, of course.)

***

Stiles leaned back in the hospital chair with a sigh, pulling the magazine closer while he took his break in Peter Hale’s hospital room.

Peter Hale was a sort of a favorite of his, mostly because he was in a coma and didn’t give him weird looks for wearing the female candy stripers uniform, which was annoying. He could wear what he wanted, and the male uniform just didn’t suit him, so shut up. He was mostly in here right now though because last week, for the first time in nearly eight years, Peter Hale was showing signs of dream cycles, which might indicate waking up, and Stiles was obsessive about things, needing to see this through in case the man did.

“Stiles, aren’t you on break?”

Stiles looked up to see Melissa standing in the doorway to the room with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah. Mama said to take a break cause I’ve been here since she got here this morning, and so I decided to take one in here.”

Melissa’s look turned amused and nodded, “Sure, sweetie. Just keep track of the time though.”

Stiles nodded and she left, leaving him alone with Peter again. Peter, who was currently in a dream cycle as far as he could tell.

“You know, I never exactly thought I would end up a candy striper at Mama’s work, but her and Daddy said it’ll teach me responsibility, or something like that. Though, they said the same thing when they got me a puppy when I was ten, and here I am, still supposedly spoiled.”

Peter didn’t reply, still deep in his own head.

Stiles sighed, putting down the magazine so he could continue rambling on. “You know, the weirdest thing about this place isn’t that this town seems to be some sort of beacon for weirdos, it’s the fact that I actually like it here. Like, in the hospital and in the town both I guess. Mama says this place is pure magic, which is probably true since she said you’re family used to be the biggest pack in the town, and-“

He trailed off shakily, looking sick with himself, “Sorry, I guess that’s not something you would want to hear though, right? I mean, you’re in a coma now for goodness sake, and- Ugh, shut up Stiles. You’re only make things worse. I’m sorry, truly, I just, I talk too much sometimes. Mama says working here might teach me empathy for other people’s situations. You know, I’ll shut up now.”

Stiles pulled his magazine back up, immersing himself in a story of a dress that was apparently just too short.

He listened to the steady heartbeats on the monitor until they suddenly picked up, just a little bit, but enough to worry the teenager.

He lowered the magazine and sat up, hand on the call button to get someone in to fix the monitor when he heard a voice quietly croak out, “Keep… talking.”

Stiles frozen in place, his hand suddenly shaking as he tried to press the button, ending in him maybe pressing it a few more times than he should have. When the nurses got there though, Peter was already falling back asleep, and for the first time since Stiles could remember, he found himself utter speechless until his mother had come up from radiology to coax the words out of him.

***

Claudia tried to hold her son’s head still as the boy stuttered, his usual, wild hand movements to accompany his words, looked stilted, like he just didn’t know how to move properly anymore. Like he was under water. “Sweetie, tell Mama what happened.”

Stiles stopped moving entirely, looking over at the bed with a worried look, “He woke up.”

She nodded, “Yeah. The doctors are taking care of him now. He’ll probably wake up more often when he has more strength.”

Stiles nodded, still looking at the bed, “He asked me to keep talking.”

Claudia paused, “He did now? Do you talk to him often?”

Stiles snorted, “You know me, Mama, I talk to walls if there’s no one around. Of course I talk to him. No one else does.”

“Okay, sweetie. But, for now, I think you need to head home. You’re tired and school is in three days. Get rested up, you have another shift tomorrow and the day after school starts.”

Stiles nodded. “Kay, Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay needs.
> 
> Yes, Stiles is wearing an adorable candy striper dress, cause he's a dork, and loves dresses with pockets. Also, his mom told him about the Hale's being werewolves, because I will never not headcanon them as magic.


	3. Peter Is An Ass, and Derek Is A Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, join me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay needs.

“Your niece and nephew are coming into town in two days.”

Peter looked up tiredly from the book he was reading to where Stiles was puttering around the room, straightening things from Peter’s physical therapy and putting books away. Peter was having a rough time trying not to heal himself fully before his family got him out of the hospital, but Dr. Stilinski and her son were doing a pretty good job of convincing him so far.

“Yes. I hear they have a nice home in New York. I almost hate to take them away from it.”

Stiles downright scowled at that, looking a little bit done with the man sitting up in bed as he sat down in the chair next to his bed. “Now, we both know that’s not true.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Are you still sore about that?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. “Peter, you tried to invade my mind and take over.”

“Trust me. I think I learned my lesson the first time.” Peter went on with a scowl. Stiles had effectively given him the silent treatment for two whole days. He went about his normal duties with diligence but barely said a word beyond the necessary. Peter had nearly broken down. He hadn’t realized how much he relied on hearing Stiles’ loud chatter at all times (even while he was sleeping. It would seep into his mind like a pain killer, soothing painful wounds and making him feel normal for just a bit) and had nearly shed a tear too.

Stiles had looked like he wanted to kick himself for being so quiet, but Peter had held firm, saying that while he couldn’t stand what Stiles was doing to him, shutting him out like that, Stiles still had every right to do it, not to apologize because it’s Peter who couldn’t handle this, not Stiles.

Stiles had gone into what Peter would like to dub ‘mother hen’ mode and proceeded to be nearly as clingy as Peter was himself. And Peter was being incredibly clingy. Peter didn’t mind him being clingy.

“I’m not even sure what you thought that would accomplish, but I’m glad it was me on duty that night instead of anyone else.”

Peter gave a small smile, “I’m glad it was you too. I knew there was something I liked about you. Strength.”

Stiles flushed a little red, looking away, making Peter marvel for a moment. Just how starved of affection was this boy that a compliment from a scarred and mostly invalid man could make him blush? “Well, thank you. Mama always said I had an aptitude for magic, and she and Deaton say magic is all about the mind.”

Peter smiled, “You know, a strong magical core starts with a strong mind. You don’t seem like the kind of kid who takes shit from anybody.”

Stiles grinned back, “What gave that away? The fact that I wear dresses and paint my nails?”

Peter just chuckled, shaking his head and going back to his book. “Could be. Maybe it’s just a feeling though.”

***

“Derek, you need to help big sister pack, now.”

Derek let out a small whine. “Don’t want to go back to Beacon Hills, scary.”

Laura frowned, “What about Uncle Peter?”

Derek was quiet for a moment. “Can’t he come to us?”

Laura sighed. Derek had trouble just thinking about Beacon Hills some days. He’d get all quiet and tight looking, barely letting his alpha out of his sight for five minutes. He was going to have a bit of difficulty adjusting to being back, his routine messed up because of being in a new place, probably going to mess up both their routines, but maybe if they were lucky, their uncle would be understanding and not judge them.

After losing so much family, Laura had thought a lot about things she would give up if it could make them come back.

Giving up the relationship she had with her brother right now though, that was not an option. If it came down to choosing her little brother, or Uncle Peter, she would choose Derek in a heartbeat.

“I know you don’t want to go back, baby brother, but just big sister, okay? It’s for the best.”

Derek’s lower lip wobbled a little but he sniffed and nodded, looking a little bit determined. “I be good, Laura. We goes back to see Peter, and we gonna be a pack.”

Laura smiled, leaning to press a kiss to that cute pouting lip. “Good boy.”

Derek smiled a little. “Can I watch cartoon when we’s done, Laura?”

“Yes. But remember, early to bed tonight. We have a flight to catch in the morning.”

Derek let out a tiny groan at that. He hated early bedtime. But, at least Laura was doing it too.

***

The next morning, Derek was just as sullen and unhelpful as Laura had expected.

He didn’t want waffles, he wanted oatmeal (not true, he hated oatmeal) and he didn’t want to help big sister get him dressed, he could do it all on his own (Laura is just thankful that he got the shirt on right, because that is one fight that she does not want to get into this morning) and heaven forbid Weirdwolf gets left behind, because then all panic would ensue and the world implode in on them.

By the time that Laura and Derek’s cab had made it to the airport, they were surprisingly early enough for Laura to decide to stop off at one of the book stores closest to the terminal they were in and let Derek pick out enough entertainment to fill up the rest of his carry on bag. Derek had done so with a face that would have probably scare a five year old, but made him look kind of stubborn.

He’d gotten two new transformers colouring books, a ridiculous amount of crayons, and three packs of gummy worms.

It was more than worth this mornings haste to see the way his face lit up when he stuck a gummy worm in his mouth while going to town on the colouring book when they were finally settled into their seats in the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, join me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay needs.


	4. Voice Like Chains

When Derek and Laura got to Peter’s room, they could hear their uncle talking with someone already, sounding amused at whatever they were talking about. When Laura pushed the door open though, it got quiet.

 

There was a teenager sitting in a chair at Peter’s bedside, wearing a candy stripers dress and a grin on his face. He looked up and gave a slightly awkward cough. “Um, I’m gonna get going so you three can catch up.”

 

He stood and stretched, heading towards the door. Peter looked after his with a lost expression when the teen spoke up again. “Beside, Mama told me to meet her down in radiology so we could meet Daddy for lunch in,” he looked down at his watch and cringed, “um, five minutes ago. It’s okay, he’s used to us running late.”

 

The teen headed out the door while biting his lip and muttering to himself while Derek and Laura moved into the room.

 

Peter looked up from where he was picking at the fuzz on a stuffed bear with a bright red bow around it’s neck. “So, how goes New York?”

 

Derek kept quiet, silently clinging to Laura’s hand while he watched their uncle. Laura moved her thumb over Peter’s knuckles and smiled, “New York is fine, Peter. We’ve missed you.”

 

Peter was able to hold strong for another ten seconds before Derek made a sudden hitched sobbing noise and Peter suddenly found himself with a lapful of worried werewolf. “Missed you so much, Peter.”

 

Peter’s arms went around the sniffling little, pulling him close while Laura slid onto the bed next to him, wrapping Derek and Peter up in a hug that smelled like home.

 

***

 

“I’m not going to New York.”

 

Derek looked up to where Laura and Peter were talking about getting Peter out of the hospital and whined. Laura gave him a soothing look, encouraging him to go back to his colouring book. “Der, let me handle this, it’s okay.”

 

Peter looked between them, “Something’s different here?”

 

Laura smiled reassuringly at her little and turned back to her uncle. “Different isn’t always bad.”

 

“I never said it was.”

 

Laura bit her lip with a pause, “You know, the therapists said it would be easier on him if he could just… let go of some things.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Like, his will to argue?”

 

Laura laughed, “Um, no, more like, uh, a few… years?”

 

Peter made an ‘o’, nodding, “So, he’s younger?”

 

She nodded, “It’s okay though. He chose that.”

 

“Well, at least he got that choice. But, still doesn’t change the fact that I’m not going to New York.”

 

Laura got a small scowl on her face, looking annoyed, “Peter, me and Derek have a life there, and-“

 

“No, Laura, you have a life there. I assume Derek hides in the apartment all day while you work, right?”

 

She clenched her jaw, “He had babysitters to keep him company-“

 

“And he’ll never learn to grow up again if you keep him coddled in a nice little warm space where nothing is bad-“

 

“Who the hell says he needs to grow up? He needs his alpha and someone to take care of him!”

 

Derek made a squeaking noise and gave them both a worried glance. Peter held out a hand to the beta and he slowly got onto the bed with them, pulled against Peter’s side for a cuddle. “That’s not what I’m saying Laura. If this is a coping mechanism, than he needs to learn to live without it. If he still wants to use it though, than he can, but it should be a choice, not a need.”

 

Derek looked between the two of them with fascination. “Laura, I gets big, so I can choose being little?”

 

Laura gave the boy a long look, “You think you’ll still choose to be little after?”

 

Derek snorted, “Duh, being little is better than anything else I’ve been.”

 

Laura smiled, “I guess we can give it a try then.”

 

Derek nodded, looking reassured at her tone of voice. “Good. I wanna stay with Uncle Peter now.”

 

Laura shook her head in amusement before groaning.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I haven’t passed the bar exam in this state. My boss is going to kill me.”

 

Peter just snorted and held Derek closer, scenting the boy firmly until Derek started squirming in his arms. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Not like you need the money or anything.”

 

Laura glared, “I happen to like my work, Peter.”

 

Peter shrugged, “I liked writing novels, but look, I went and took an eight year break. I bet my fans hate me now.”

 

Derek giggled a little bit, making Peter give him and overly fond look. “What are you so happy about?”

 

Derek turned around again, arms going around Peter’s neck. “Missed you, is all.”

 

Peter and Laura talked a bit more, mostly about when Peter would get out of the hospital and where they were going to go, but Peter felt Derek still in his arms, getting that look on his face that usually said he was about to overthink something.

 

“What’s wrong, pup?”

 

Derek scrunched up his nose in thought, “Who was that boy in here earlier? You smell like him.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, “You remember the Stilinski boy, Stiles? He’s working here as a candy striper now. I probably smell like him because he’s been the only person to actually visit me for about eight years now. At least, the only person I remember.”

 

Laura didn’t look guilty. No one had expected Peter to wake up and she needed to deal with her brother first and foremost. She wasn’t going to feel guilty about that. Peter didn’t look like he was trying to guilt trip them though, just stating a fact.

 

“You remember him while you were in a coma?”

 

Peter nodded, “He’s been a volunteer here since he was a kid, and just started doing it officially this year, but I remember his voice. Could talk for hours that one.” Peter trailed off, one hand in Derek’s rubbing his thumb along Derek’s knuckles and looking vacantly at the empty chair. He blinked and shook his head to clear it. “Sometimes I think his voice was the only thing keeping me sane. Voice like an angel,” Peter snorted in amusement, “more like a wrangler. It was hard to keep my own thoughts when his were so much more interesting.”


	5. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive.

 

“So, are you happy to be leaving the hospital?”

 

Peter smiled a little, leaning back in the wheelchair while Stiles pushed him down the hallway. “More than I can say, to be honest. I don’t want to though. Leave you here, that is.”

 

Stiles paused a little before picking up the pace towards the front of the hospital again. Laura and Derek were going to be there any minute to pick him up. “Yeah. I’ll miss having someone to talk to all day. I don’t know though, you can talk with Derek and Laura, right?”

 

Peter shrugged a little, “Derek’s always been a quiet one, barely says anything unless he’s excited. Laura’s going to be busy while she makes arrangements for them to move back here though.”

 

“I guess that puts you on babysitting duty then?”

 

Peter smiled a little bit, nodding, “Yeah. What do you think about that?”

 

Stiles smiled. Peter seemed to be yerning for his approval right now. “Well, I think he’s adorable. I wouldn’t mind babysitting. But, unfortunately, at least for the next semester, and probably after, my place is here.”

 

Peter sighed a bit, “You know, Laura would pay you double to keep me and Derek company. I’d make sure of that.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Double of zero is still zero.”

 

“You don’t get paid?”

 

“Vol-en-teer, yo. No payment for this druid. I help people because I _care_. Ew.”

 

Peter smirked, “Fine. Come keep me and the little company. It’ll be too quiet without you, and you can care for us.”

 

Stiles snickered a little, “You know, I do more than just change bedpans, right? I do a lot of healing when no one but Mama and Melissa are around. I do actually help people here. Also, you sound like you’re just trying to foist babysitting duties off on me.”

 

“So, I don’t see an issue with that. Derek is my precious little nephew, but I was always shit at watching little ones.”

 

“I can see it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They got outside and stopped, “So, are you going to heal the rest of the way when they take you home?”

 

Peter nodded a bit, “Yeah. Besides, if I need to take care of Derek, I’d rather be able to keep up with him.”

 

Stiles hummed a bit, one hand coming up to run through Peter’s recently cut hair. “I bet you’ll be just fine. I used to be shit at healing people, and now it’s a regular part of my week.”

 

Laura and Derek pulled up to the curb and the front passenger door opened. They got Peter settled into the seat and Stiles leaned in before he shut the door, pressing a dry kiss to Peter’s cheek before pulling back with a sigh. “You have my number, call me if you decide it’s too quiet.”

 

Peter just smiled at the boy and watched him out the window while they pulled away. “That damn kid.”

 

He heard a slight gasp from the back seat and Derek immediately scolded him, “Peter, that’s a bad word.”

 

Peter and Laura both chuckled, “Sorry, pup.”

 

“Good.”

 

***

 

When Peter got out of the shower later that day, still wiping down his wet head after a shower, Laura and Derek were waiting for him in the living room. “What do you think?”

 

He turned a little so they could get a good look of him in a low v-neck and pants, body completely healed. Laura smiled, “You look great, Peter. Der, doesn’t Uncle Peter look great?”

 

Derek nodded, “Uh-huh. He does.”

 

Peter smiled and came to sit on Derek’s free side. “You know, I tried to get Stiles to come over to play with us, but he’s a meanie face.”

 

Derek’s shoulders drooped the littlest bit, “Stiles doesn’t want to play with me?”

 

“No, he wants to play with you, but he has this awful idea that he needs to help other people right now.”

 

Laura reached behind Derek’s head and smacked Peter across the back of his, “Don’t teach my baby that helping people is bad.”

 

Peter shrugged, “He thought that somehow others are more important than his pack.”

 

Laura frowned, but Derek beat her to it, “Maybe cause he’s human, he doesn’t realize he’s pack?”

 

“No, he’s a druid. He should feel some sort of connection.”

 

“Oh… well, maybe it’s cause you’re all better, he needs to help others get better too.”

 

Peter smiled and leaned in to pull Derek against his side, burying his face in Derek’s neck. “My sweet boy, Stiles is off helping others. He should be keeping us company, though.”

 

Derek giggled a little and nodded, “Yeah. I like him. He should stay.”

 

“I’ll get right on that.”

 

***

 

“Oh, abs.”

 

Peter frowned at the greeting. That wasn’t a ‘hello.’ “Stiles, my face is up here.”

 

Stiles dragged his eyes away while leaning against the door frame of the apartment, “Oh, yes, it is, but you have abs down there. Hello. I was not expecting to be summoned so soon.”

 

Peter gave him a slightly worried look, “It’s only seven.”

 

“In the morning. It’s seven in the morning, and it’s my first day off in three weeks since school started.”

 

Peter shrugged, “Well, I wasn’t expecting babysitting to be this hard.”

 

Stiles frowned and leaned around Peter’s chest to see into the apartment, “Oh. It looks like you had a baby troll in here.”

 

“No, just a grumpy, baby Derek. It may or may not be worse.”

 

Stiles shook his head in amusement, “Take me to him.”

 

Derek was lying back on the floor in front of the television, running his fingers through the stuffed teddy Peter had brought back from the hospital and glaring at the tv. Stiles came into the room and sat next to him, still holding his book bag. “Hey, Derek.”

 

Derek tilted his head back just enough to see Stiles and frowned. “Hello, Stiles.”

 

“Peter says you’re being a grump.”

 

Derek’s frown turned into a scowl and he sat up, glaring at his uncle in betrayal. “I is not!”

 

Stiles smiled and leaned in, “Are you saying that you’re a happy boy right now, because it doesn’t look like it.”

 

Derek’s face crumpled, the teddy falling from his fingers, “I, I just… Laura isn’t here today.”

 

Stiles nodded in sympathy. “Oh sweets, I know that feel. Last month, Daddy left me and Mama for a whole week for a convention in another town, I had bad dreams the whole time, worried that he wasn’t gonna come back ever.”

 

Derek sniffled, “Did he?”

 

“Yep! I he drove me over here today and everything.”

 

Derek paused for a minute, thinking that over. Finally he looked up at Stiles and gave him a once over. “I like your skirt.”

 

Stiles and Peter looked down at Stiles outfit for the day, a pencil skirt with a metalica tee shirt on top, brown combat boots on his feet. Stiles smiled, Peter checked out Stiles’ ass. “Thank you, Derek! I like how you’ve conveniently turned your shirt into a napkin.”

 

Derek’s shirt seemed to hold the aftermath of his breakfast for the morning, which was rather impressive. Peter sighed while Derek’s face coloured a little, “I tried to change him, but he was having none of it.”

 

Derek looked away haughtily, “You picked the wrong colours.”

 

Stiles left his bag on the floor and stood up again, reaching out to encourage Derek off the floor. “How about I help? Mama says I’m extra good at matching my colours.”

 

It’s true. He was, he was just shit at actually wearing them correctly.

 

***

 

When Laura finally came home after lunch time, she found Derek on the couch between Stiles and Peter, snoring into his uncle’s neck while Stiles and Peter talked quietly over him.

 

This seemed like a good thing to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay needs.


End file.
